Heretofore virgin asphalt-aggregate compositions have been prepared primarily in elongated inclined rotatable cylinders often referred to as dryer drums. In some processes, aggregate is introduced at one end of the apparatus where it is exposed to flame and hot gases of combustion and becomes dried and is gradually drawn to the output and cooler apparatus end where it is mixed with asphalt. In other processes, the drum is used only to dry and heat the aggregate after which it is directed to a pugmill mixer where it is combined with the asphalt to form the asphalt-aggregate composition. Apparatus used in such processes are well known in the art and described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,423,222, 3,614,071, 3,840,215 and 3,866,888. These patents are simply representative of prior art devices used for drying the aggregate and producing the asphalt-aggregate compositions therefrom. Although such apparatus has been considered generally suitable heretofore, there are some disadvantages. Of major concern is the efficient use of energy in drying and heating the aggregate so as to obtain maximum efficiency in the process. The heaters used are normally oil or gas burning devices which direct a flame, often via a funnel or other flame concentrating and directing means, into one end of the drum. All of the aggregate is then continuously introduced into the drum at the drum input end so that it passes through the hot flame and gases of combustion. The aggregate is then gradually dried as the drum rotates, the drum usually having flites or lifters which elevate the particles along the drum side and then allow them to pass down through the hot gases of combustion for further continued and gradual drying and heating. It has been found however, that where all of the aggregate is introduced in one temperature zone of the apparatus, the different sized particles are not uniformly heated. For example, in such a drying process, in individual particles usually spend only about 3-6% of the total drying and mixing time being actually exposed to the hot gas, i.e. only when cascading or falling in the drum. The remaining residence time the particles are settled in the aggregate mass and become heated or cooled depending on the temperature of the surrounding aggregate. Moreover, large particles will be heated only a few degrees as they are exposed to the hot gases whereas relatively small particles may become rapidly heated, even up to the gas temperature, for example, 1200.degree. F. or so, during the short exposure time. Yet, these extremely hot small particles may tend to settle in the bottom of the aggregate mass rather than being thoroughly or uniformly mixed throughout the total aggregate mass. Because of this problem, efficient and uniform heating is not achieved since the small, very hot particles settling to the bottom of the mass may transfer much of their heat to the sides of the drum rather than to the other larger aggregate particles. Further, such very hot small aggregate particles may also burn liquid asphalt when mixed in the drum if the hot particles have not cooled sufficiently prior to asphalt introduction. Such asphalt burning not only causes degradation of the product due to asphalt coking and oxidation, but noxious fumes and gases are are also given off which are disadvantageous from an environmental standpoint. The presence of small particles in the cascading mass within the drum also creates a "veil" which may significantly effect the air draft through the drum required to remove moisture during aggregate drying. Thus, in a process where the fine particles are mixed and dried together with larger particles for a substantial distance in the drum, drying efficiency will be reduced.